


Cloud 9

by sexual_sith_lord



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: Drug Use, Gender Neutral, Other, i mean i dont promote drug use but i mean, im bored so, its only weed, just do it responsibly if you are gonna smoke weed, swearing I guess, this is literally just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexual_sith_lord/pseuds/sexual_sith_lord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get high with Evan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloud 9

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just writing this cause I'm bored and why not? Shout out to my friend Xavier who helped a tiny bit with this.  
> I actually never smoked weed before but I've seen people do it so sorry if I get some stuff wrong. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> For anyone who already doesn't know:  
> (Y/N) = (Your Name)  
> (F/D) = (Favourite Drink)

You were sitting in your's and Evan's shared house not really paying attention to the T.V. that was playing Ben 10. Nothing good was on so you just left it at that for background noise while you checked your phone. You were checking Twitter when a text notification popped up. You tapped the notification and saw it was from Evan.

Evan: what's up?

You: nothing much just sitting here with the tv on for background noise, wbu?

Evan: just on my way home from filming. i'm so tired and sore.

You: yeah? why what did you have to film?

Evan: secret ;)

You: aw come on...not even your bff can know?

Evan: nope :) but listen....i got something that we can do when i get home

You: what is it?

Evan: that, my friend, is also a secret ;)

You: fuck you

Evan: lol you know you love me 

You: yeah yeah whatever. see u

Evan: see ya

You turned your phone off and placed it on the coffee table in front of you and switched off the T.V. You stood up and stretched and decided to change. You went up to your room and changed into sweats and a t-shirt. You walked back downstairs and into the kitchen getting a (f/d) when the front door opens and closes.

"Hello?" you hear Evan call out. You walk back to the living room. "Sup?" you ask while putting your drink down on the coffee table and walk back over to Evan, who opens his arms for a hug. You walk into his arms and wrap your around his middle while he wraps his around your waist. You bury your face in his neck and breath in his sent. Even though you guys were friends you couldn't help but have a huge crush on the guy. You've been friends since first grade, so It's not like he would get weirded out by what you're doing. "I missed you." You mumbled into his neck. You heard and felt him chuckle. "I missed you too." he replied.

You felt Evan pull away and so you let go of him and walked over to the couch and picked up your drink taking a sip of it before placing it back down and sitting on the couch. "So...what did you get?" you asked. Evan looked confused for a moment. "Oh!" he exclaimed and dug around in his jean pocket for a moment before pulling out a ziplock bag full of weed. This made you sit up. "Oh shit. Fuck dude lemme find the bong." You said and stood up. It's been a while since you and Evan got high together. Hell, it's been a while since you even smoked. You don't know when Evan last did, but that didn't matter. Once you found the bong you put some water in the bottom and walked back to the living room to see Evan sitting on the couch while rolling a blunt. He already had three made. "Damn, your fast at making those." You commented and he chuckled again. You sat next to him setting the bong on the table and taking a sip of your drink again before taking some of the ground up weed and packing the bowl. 

You and Evan were higher than clouds in no time. You two kept giggling and uttering nonsense like toddlers. "Hey....hey. Who...Who closes the door after the bus driver gets off?" You asked while Evan stared off into space. "Shit dude....I don't know." He answers and turns his head to look at you. There's a moment of silence, then you both started laughing. You picked up the half smoked blunt from the table and lit it taking a drag and passing it to Evan. You blew out the smoke and asked again "If Professor X can move objects with his mind....why can't he make his legs move?" Evan stopped lighting the blunt and looked at you. "I...I have no clue. I mean...it makes sense." He said and went back to relighting the blunt. "Exactly." You said back. "Hey look at me for a second I wanna try something." Evan said before taking a drag. You looked over at him. "What?" You asked when he took hold of your jaw and made you open your mouth a little. Your eyes widened and wondered what he was doing. Then Evan leaned, his mouth just over yours, lips barely touching. and blew the smoke out into your mouth. You inhaled it and he let go of your jaw and leaned away a bit. You blew the smoke into his face. He laughed and placed the blunt back on the table.

"You know...I really like you, Evan." you confessed. If you weren't high as fuck at the moment you would have never said that. Evan looked over at you. "I really like you to, (Y/N). Ever since sixth grade." he confessed as well. You looked into each others red eyes and leaned forward. Evan placed a hand on your cheek while you wrapped your arms around his neck. You met in the middle and passionately kissed. You would think being high would make it sloppy but no. You felt your face heating up as you pulled away. You looked into each others eyes again but you quickly looked away and smiled. Evan chuckled and leaned back into the couch.

You felt your eyelids droop and tiredness wash over you. You cuddled into Evan's side and he threw his arm over your shoulder pulling you closer to him. "I love you, Evan." you muttered. You felt him kiss your head. "I love you too." was the last thing you heard before you fell asleep with a small smile on your face.

**Author's Note:**

> Short but sweet huh? I hoped you liked it. I don't plan on making a second chapter because I don't know where to pick up from that and I kinda just like it short like that. Evan needed more fanfics and I thought "hey. what would it be like to smoke weed with Evan?" then this happened. Leave Kudos if you liked it. I mean you don't have to obviously but it kinda lets me know that someone liked it. Comment as well if you want.


End file.
